Frères
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Ils étaient frères. Pas frères de sang, non. Mais jamais le monde n'avait connu un couple aussi complémentaire, deux êtres si dissemblables et pourtant aussi parfaitement assortis." Holmes/Watson, pas de slash. Relation fraternelle.


**Note de l'auteur : **Voici un premier OS sur la relation qu'entretiennent Holmes et Watson, et de quelle façon ils vivent le mariage de ce-dernier. pas de slash, normalement, mais, s'il vous plaît d'en voir un, vous pouvez le voir =D

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Sir Conan Doyle, et à la Warner.

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **S'il vous plaît, oui, vous reviewers anonymes, c'est bien à vous que je m'adresse. Laissez une adresse mail, par pitié !

* * *

**Frères**

Ils étaient frères. Pas frères de sang, non. Mais jamais le monde n'avait connu un couple aussi complémentaire, deux êtres si dissemblables et pourtant aussi parfaitement assortis. Leurs disputes avaient un goût doux-amer, une saveur à la fois âpre et sucrée. Ces disputes, John Watson ne les gagnait jamais, ou presque. Mais cette fois-ci, il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour mettre Sherlock Holmes à terre. Cette fois-ci, le détective perdrait. John était amoureux, et Mary l'aimait en retour. Ils allaient se marier. Watson ne pouvait pas autoriser son compagnon à briser son mariage. Holmes ne détruirait pas cette bulle de bonheur de bonheur que le docteur avait enfin réussi à créer. Il _devait _le laisser partir. Parce qu'ils étaient frères.

Ils étaient frères. Ou bien étaient-ils plus que cela? Watson était le seul attachement que Sherlock Holmes s'était jamais permis d'avoir. Ils étaient âmes-soeurs, aurait-il dit, si le détective s'était autorisé à accorder à une notion aussi abstraite et bancale que celle des âmes-soeurs, un tant soit peu de crédit. Sinon, comment expliquer cette relation si fusionnelle, cette confiance tellement aveugle? Pour cet amour qu'ils partageaient tous deux, Watson ne partirait pas. Il laisserait Mary sortir de sa vie aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée. Il resterait à Baker Street, et Holmes aurait à nouveau le plaisir de se disputer avec lui -et de gagner- comme s'ils formaient un vieux couple aigri par le temps. Aussi difficile que ce fût à admettre, il était perdu sans son compagnon. Et John le savait. Il _devait _le savoir. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Parce qu'ils étaient frères.

Les notes grinçantes du violon firent soupirer Watson. Il était trois heures du matin, bien entendu. Comme à son habitude, Holmes se détendait et exprimait sa créativité grâce à son instrument. Mais une chose avait changé. Ce n'était pas la mélodie, ce n'était pas le détective. C'était Watson. Son ami ne l'avait pas réveillé : simplement, John n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il passait sa dernière nuit au 221, Baker Street. D'ici quelques heures, il rassemblerait les effets qui restaient encore dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon, puis il s'en irait. Il quitterait Holmes pour Mary. Il aurait du être totalement comblé : il allait se marier, et le détective semblait enfin avoir accepté son départ. Watson, allongé dans son lit, écoutant les notes du violon sans réellement les entendre, songea qu'il avait gagné, cette fois-ci. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à sourire.

Les notes grinçantes du violon firent soupirer Holmes. Rien n'aurait pu l'apaiser, en cette période de trouble. Il ne jouait cette nuit que parce qu'il fallait faire comme si, que pour sauver la face. Dieu qu'il haïssait les femmes. Mise à part Irène Adler, elles n'étaient que source d'ennui, et absolument indignes d'intérêt. Dieu qu'il haïssait Watson. A cause de lui et de son amour idiot pour la femme la plus fade qu'il eût jamais rencontrée, Holmes en venait à prendre le Saint Esprit à témoin, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. A cause de lui et de son amour idiot pour Mary Morstan, il était _malheureux. _Watson allait goûter au doux et futile bonheur de la vie de couple. En tant qu'ami, il aurait du être heureux pour lui, se réjouir de la situation de son compagnon, ne pas être égoïste. Il aurait du. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à sourire.

Watson plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Holmes. Il avait posé sa trousse de médecin à côté de lui, dernier bagage encore présent à Baker Street. Sans un mot, il attrapa maladroitement son ami par les épaules et le serra contre lui en une ultime étreinte. Il savait que son compagnon ne viendrait pas à son mariage. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas lui-même le nécessaire pour rester en contact avec lui, Holmes s'éloignerait irrémédiablement. Aussi douloureux que cela pût être pour les deux hommes, le détective disparaîtrait de la vie du docteur. Holmes pouvait essayer de se voiler la face, de faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux, John refusait de rentrer dans ce jeu-là. De faire comme si. E perdre Holmes. Alors il mit dans son regard toute sa souffrance, tout son désespoir, toute ses excuses. Le détective avait gagné, dans un sens. Watson n'était pas heureux. Il se sentait coupable. _Excuse-moi, Sherlock, excuse-moi d'être si égoïste._

Holmes plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Watson. Lorsque celui-ci le serra dans ses bras, les mains du détective s'agrippèrent au manteau du docteur avec l'énergie du désespoir. Les deux hommes titubèrent un instant et la trousse de Watson se renversa. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant. A quoi bon jouer du violon si personne n'était là pour l'écouter? A quoi bon se droguer, tomber plus bas que terre, si personne n'était là pour le relever? Un instant, un seul et unique instant, Holmes montra son vrai visage, celui de la douleur. La seconde d'après, ses mains étaient détendues, ses traits, décrispés. Il lança un regard vide à Watson, il resta silencieux face à son appel muet, à ses dernières paroles sans voix. Et quand le docteur récupéra sa trousse, se détourna, passa la porte et entama la descente des escaliers, Holmes fixa son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût, il écouta la porte d'entrée sur renfermer en même temps que la voix de Mrs Hudson, qui faisait ses adieux, s'éteignait. Et le silence cria le mal de l'homme. _Excuse-moi, John, excuse-moi d'être si égoïste._

L'orgue résonnait dans la petite église londonienne. Watson allait se marier. Il allait épouser Mary. Il ne serait plus _un_, à partir de cet instant. Il serait _deux_. Il n'avait pas regardé l'assemblée, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait ne pas trouver. Holmes. Il sentait que le détective n'était pas là. Dans un sens, c'était mieux ainsi. S'il avait été là, John n'aurait pu se retourner vers lui, entendre sa voix faussement enjouée lui offrir ses félicitations, et voir le désespoir et la colère dans ses yeux. S'il avait été là, John se serait senti coupable. Il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir trahi son ami. Lorsqu'on lui demanda d'aimer sa Mary et de la chérir, Watson murmura oui, d'une voix étranglée. En croisant le regard de sa bien-aimée, il s'autorisa le bonheur. Enfin. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour du monde, pour excuser ses absences, ses regards dans le vague. Pour excuser Holmes. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'assemblée, le désespoir l'envahit à nouveau. Holmes n'était pas là. Watson était marié. Il n'était plus _un_. Il était _deux_. Et pourtant, il se sentait désespérément seul.

L'orgue résonnait dans la petite église londonienne. Watson devait probablement s'être tenu à cet endroit précis. Il avait dû épouser Mary. Bien entendu. John Watson était un homme de parole. Il avait promis son amour inconditionnel à sa femme, alors il aimerait sa femme à jamais. Holmes ne parvenait pas à imaginer la silhouette de son compagnon, fière, devant l'autel. Il ne pouvait pas le voir se pencher en avant pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse. Lui avait-il manqué, pendant la cérémonie? Avait-il pensé à lui? Avec un sourire satisfait, Holmes pensa que ça avait probablement été le cas. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir que Watson n'avait très certainement pas eu la conscience totalement tranquille pendant son mariage. Et cette idée remplissait le détective d'une satisfaction qu'il savait malsaine et totalement déplacée, inappropriée. Alors, en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer à Baker Street, Holmes se dit qu'il était habitué à la solitude, qu'elle n'était pas un problème. Il serait au calme, pleinement heureux, à partir de maintenant. Mais déjà, déjà, alors que Mary Morstan était devenue Watson depuis moins de deux heures, le détective savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude. Elle n'avait jamais été un poids. Elle lui apportait la sérénité. Il n'avait pas besoin de Watson. Et pourtant, il se sentait désespérément seul.

La pluie tombait sur les bords du chapeau de Watson. La procession suivait le cercueil. Mary avait toujours été d'une santé fragile. Après une fausse couche à la fin de l'automne, alors qu'elle en était à plus de la moitié de sa grossesse, elle avait entamé l'hiver dans une grande faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas résisté au climat froid et implacable qui était celui de Londres. Sa santé s'était vraiment dégradée après les fêtes, et elle s'était éteinte à la mi-janvier, le corps terrassé par une pneumonie. Elle s'en était allée discrètement, parce qu'elle avait toujours été ainsi. Bien sûr, jamais elle ne s'était plainte de quoi que ce fût. Elle était partie sans un mot, avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et son amour pour son mari dans les yeux. Watson se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas pu, lui, le médecin, sauver sa femme. Le poids qu'il avait pris en deux ans de mariage avait fondu dès que les longues veillées au chevet de Mary avait commencé. A présent, veuf et sans attache – il n'avait pas vu Holmes depuis presque un an – il savait qu'il avait la possibilité de se refaire une santé, de prendre un peu de repos. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil avant longtemps.

La pluie tombait sur les bords du chapeau de Holmes. La cercueil était en terre, à présent. Le détective ne pouvait décemment pas se réjouir de la mort de Mary Morstan – Watson, en réalité.Il préférait penser que cet ami qu'il avait tant négligé au cours de l'année passée allait lui revenir, et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais Holmes savait combien cette idée était absurde. Le dos voûté de Watson, le négligé de sa tenue, parlaient pour la première année du mariage de son compagnon, Holmes avait bien accepté de voir Watson loin de lui. Mais il était profondément égoïste. Il avait rapidement cessé de côtoyer le docteur. Il n'avait pas supporté de le voir heureux, heureux sans lui. Et à présent, il ne supportait pas de le voir malheureux. Alors il se détourna, invisible parmi les arbres du cimetière, bien décidé à rentrer à Baker Street. Il était tard, et Holmes n'avait pas dormi depuis bien des jours. Il avait besoin de repos. Il savait qu'un bon lit, confortable à souhait, l'attendait au numéro 221. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil avant longtemps.

Ils étaient frères. Cette phrase réchauffa le cœur froid de Holmes alors qu'il observait le visage de Watson se détendre à mesure que le sommeil le gagnait et l'emportait loin des soucis, des tracas et des peines de la vie. Aucun raisonnement, aucune logique, ne pouvait expliquer cela. Le détective ne pouvait pas démontrer ce qui l'avait poussé à faire demi-tour, à attraper le médecin par le bras et à le conduire à Baker Street avec toute la douceur du monde. Et il n'en avait pas besoin : les explications s'avéraient superflues, en réalité. Ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, c'était une partie intégrante de la vie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à accepter. Les mains de Watson s'étaient agrippées au manteau de Holmes avec l'énergie du désespoir lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Le 221, Baker Street n'avait jamais été la demeure de Sherlock Holmes. Elle n'avait jamais été celle de John Watson. Elle avait toujours été celle de Sherlock Holmes _et_ John Watson. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explication. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'excuses. Simplement, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Jamais. Ils étaient frères.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
